Good morning, Commander
by TwoHedas
Summary: This is an imagining of what could have taken place in "Watch the Thrones" if Clarke had stopped Lexa from leaving that night. It's a little fluffy, a little smutty, and just meant to be fun for Clexa fans.


"Goodnight, Commander."

"Goodnight, Ambassador." With that, Clexa moved towards the door. There was so much more she wanted to say to Clarke, but she was following the other woman's lead. As Lexa's hand reached the knob, Clarke's voice stopped her.

"Lexa, wait."

Lexa turned over her shoulder to gaze at Clarke. Even in the candlelight, Clarke's blue eyes blazed. Clarke held out her hand, beckoning the Commander to come closer. Lexa was helpless to resist the request. She walked back towards Clarke, the train of her nightgown sweeping the ground beneath her. When their hands connected, Lexa felt the hairs on her arms stand up in response.

Clarke licked her lips in preparation to speak. "For months, I thought I wanted you dead," Clarke said softly but firmly, and the weight of her words landed like a hundred stones on Lexa's chest. It took all of her might to not look away from Clarke's eyes.

"I understand, Clarke. I made a choice, and it is something I must live with always. I do not expect your forgiveness." Lexa felt Clarke squeeze her hand.

"Let me finish," Clarke said, her voice rising in frustration.

Lexa nodded, as Clarke closed even more space between them.

"I thought that's what I wanted. For you to feel the pain I was feeling. But when I saw you in that ring…when Roan's spear was aimed at you…" Clarke's eyes misted over and Lexa's heart race began to race. "I realized that I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. Of waking up in a world without you." Clarke raised her hand and put it gently on Lexa's cheek. Lexa's jaw tightened and relaxed beneath Clarke's warm fingers. She leaned into the touch, the intimacy of which she hadn't experienced in quite some time.

"I need you, Clarke," Lexa whispered into Clarke's hand, her lips brushing against Clarke's palm.

With that, Clarke drew Lexa's face to hers, and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. Lexa felt whatever remaining resolve she had fall away as Clarke slid her hands into Lexa's hair and intensified the kiss. Lexa opened her mouth to allow Clarke's tongue to explore her own. Lexa's hands brushed across the bare skin on Clarke's arms, the rise of gooseflesh giving her courage to explore further. She reached down to the silken belt that tied Clarke's gown together, and ran her fingers along it. Clarke moaned in Lexa's mouth, and their kissing became feverish. Lexa tugged on the sash, and Clarke's gown fell open. Lexa broke away from the kiss to gaze at Clarke. The blonde's breathing was still heavy from the kiss. Lexa watched as Clarke's breasts rose and fell with each breath. She leaned in and found the spot in Clarke's neck where her pulse raged, and kissed it hungrily. The pulse moved against Lexa's lips, thrilling her with its energy. She worked her way down Clarke's breastbone, and took a pert nipple into her eager mouth. Clarke let out a hiss of air as Lexa tugged and sucked, her green eyes looking right into Clarke's.

"Come here," Clarke whispered, pulling Lexa's mouth back to her own. Clarke slid her hands under the straps of Lexa's gown, dragging the material down past Lexa's shoulders where it then fell to the floor. Clarke ran her hands across the Commander's back, Lexa's powerful muscles tensing just beneath the surface. Clarke's hands slid down Lexa's arms, taking her hands once again, this time leading her to the nearby bed.

"Clarke," Lexa spoke as Clarke laid her down, positioning her body above Lexa's. "Are you sure?" Lexa's heart was filled with hope, but she dared not let her eyes betray that. She held her expression still and stoic.

Clarke's hair fell all around Lexa's face and chest. She breathed in Clarke's scent—wildflowers and herbs, Slippery elm and sandlewood. It was heavenly.

Clarke traced her thumb along Lexa's full, bottom lip. "I wasn't before today," Clarke told her. "Now, it's the only think I am sure about." Lexa felt like her body was filled with light, and she rose up to kiss Clarke. Lexa allowed Clarke to push her back down and take control—Clarke's lips on her neck, Clarke's hot tongue against a painfully erect nipple, a row of kisses in the crease where Lexa's hip met her thigh. Clarke briefly took Lexa's index finger into her mouth, letting her teeth rake the callouses Lexa had there, the result of so much training and combat.

Clarke lowered herself between Lexa's legs and parted the tightly coiled hair she found there. Lexa was warm and waiting her but the feeling of Clarke's lips and tongue was almost too much for the Commander to handle. As Clarke took Lexa in more deeply and confidently, Lexa began to tremble with pleasure. It was unlike the satisfaction she would give to herself while alone in her tent, thinking about Clarke all these months. This made Lexa feel like she might split in two.

Lexa cried out, "Ai hodness!" which meant "My Love" in Trigedasleng. She wasn't sure if Clarke knew what it meant, but in that moment, she couldn't allow herself to worry if she had said too much. Clarke pulled herself back up to Lexa, and kissed her new lover's face—on Lexa's forehead, her nose, her eyelids, her bruised lip.

"Say it again," Clarke beseeched. She knew. Lexa rolled Clarke onto her back, and trailed her fingers down the length of Clarke's torso, before slipping them between her legs. Clarke arched her back.

"My love," Lexa repeated, but in English this time. She slid her fingers along Clarke's sex, and Clarke's hips rose and fell against them. Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes, something she could imagine spending every last waking day doing.

"To you I pledge my heart, Klarke kom Skaikru." Clarke gasped at Lexa's words and the thrilling sensation between her legs. "I give you my everything," Lexa continued. "Take my body, take my blood, my bones and the air in my lungs. I give it to you freely." Lexa slid two fingers inside of Clarke, which cause Clarke to grab onto the back of Lexa's neck and pull her closer. "Take all of me, take until there is nothing left but dust. Ai laik yun (I am yours)."

Clarke pulled Lexa in to her chest as she came and came. The women held each other until long after Clarke's spasms ceased. Lexa pulled a sheepskin over her naked and trembling lover, and gently kissed Clarke's lips until they both drifted into dreams of one another.

The next morning, sun started spilling in the room and Lexa slipped out of Clarke's bed. She walked over to the balcony where she could see Polis starting to come alive. The marketplace was stirring, and the sun was burning off the mists from the night before. Behind her she could hear Clarke stir, and the sound of her bare feet padding towards her.

Clarke came up behind Lexa, and began tracing the lines of her back tattoo with her fingertips. She then moved Lexa's hair to one side and kissed her neck. Lexa closed her eyes at the pleasure of it and her entire body started to wake.

"My Heda," Clarke whispered into Lexa's ear as she kissed and nipped at her earlobe. Lexa was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling that was both exhilarating and frightening. It was happiness. A moment of pure happiness. Lexa knew all to well that such moments were fleeting, so she would do whatever she could to remember this feeling, to put it in her muscle memory. She reached up and stroked Clarke's hair.

"My queen," Lexa responded. Clarke came around and kissed Lexa.

"How is your hand?" Clarke asked, motioning to the fact that Lexa was gripping her hips with both hands.

"It is of no concern," Lexa smiled at Clarke. Clarke couldn't help but respond in kind. Lexa took Clarke's hand led her to a spot where she could see all of Polis.

"The world has been waiting for a long time, Clarke. It is finally waking up again after its long, fitful sleep. We can lead our people into the new day. It will not be easy, but will you help me?" Lexa looked at her love like she had been reborn by Clarke's kiss.

Clarke wrapped herself around her naked lover, and put her forehead against Lexa's. "Yes. Yes ai hodnes. Now come back to bed."

Lexa smiled once again. "Ai follow yu ai kwin." Lexa did just as her queen requested.


End file.
